Of Flowers and Silver Hair
by SilverYaoiHellion
Summary: [Kingdom HeartsRapunzel crossover. SoraRiku, CloudSephiroth.] Riku is kidnaped from his parents as a baby due to a deal his father had agreed to years before his birth. Now at fifteen, he's Ansem's apprentice. What happens when he meets Sora?
1. Prologue

This is a Kingdom Hearts story, crossed over with the fairytale "Rapunzel". Warnings are AU, Shounen-Ai, Yaoi, Supernatural Activities, M-preg., Cross dressing, possible OC(s), OOC (especially for Sephiroth), more warnings may come.

Summary: When Cloud was young, he wondered into a beautiful garden, filled with wondrous rare flowers. Wanting to impress everyone back home, Cloud picked up a bouquet full of flowers and began to leave. But, he was stopped by Lord Ansem; soon realizing that he had stumbled into the garden of Oblivion Castle. Lord Ansem threatens to kill Cloud, but Cloud promises that he would give Ansem anything he wants, just spare him. Ansem tells Cloud that he would have to give him his first born child; Cloud agrees, thinking that he would never have children. Leaving the garden with his life; Cloud soon forgets the whole event. Along the way home, the flowers help him win the heart of someone he loved for years. Ten years later, married to Prince Sephiroth, who is now King of Kingdom hearts, Cloud rules over the kingdom as a trustworthy king. Sephiroth soon gives birth to their first and only child, Riku. Only months after Riku's birth, Ansem abruptly enters Cloud's life again, that time to ruin it; he takes baby Riku and disappears, leaving behind the distraught parents. Fifteen years passed and Riku is Ansem's pupil in dark magic, but he's not the pupil Ansem would like to have but he tolerates him. Ansem claims that he's Riku's blood parent, but Riku feels that the man is lying; but has no choice but to really believe him, seeing that they do sort of look alike and that he was the only other person Riku had ever seen, besides Ansem's occasional prisoners. One day while he's in the garden, he feels something hit him in the back of the head; turning around to see what did, he's surprised to see a boy around his age peeking over the brick wall…

Pairings: Eventual Sora/Riku, Cloud/Sephiroth, possible slight (most likely none) Kairi/Sora, Roxas/Axel, more pairings may come.

----------------

**Prologue**

It was a long bad day for Cloud and to top off the day, he was lost in the middle of the forest. He didn't know where he was going at all; he didn't know which direction was north, the direction to his home, Kingdom Hearts.

As he continued to walk, something up ahead caught his attention; blue light glowing off in the distance. Curious and hoping that he'd soon be able to find help, Cloud rushed down the pathway towards the light.

The forest, especially deep into it, was always dark, no matter what time of day it was. Cloud knew that the light up ahead wasn't sunlight; due to the fact that sun didn't shine in the forest and that sunlight wasn't light blue.

When he got to his destination; he was surprised. What he saw was a beautiful field garden of flowers, extremely rare flowers called Luminas Flowers. They were impossible to find, yet Cloud was standing across the way for the garden staring at a huge field full of them. They looked like white roses at first in light, but when it got dark, they'd glow blue; no one knew where the name came from, but it seemed the fit the rare beautiful flower.

The flowers were behind a tall dark gate. Cloud was surprised at how tall the gate was and wondered just who put it there. The gate was made of thin dark rods that had spikes at the very top; the door to the gate was chained with a lock connecting it. In the center of the door was an odd looking red heart symbol; it vaguely reminded Cloud of the Kingdom Hearts symbol back at home.

Cloud stood there looking at the garden for a moment before he made his mind; he'd take a bouquet and get out of there. There were so many flowers in the garden, whoever owned the garden would hardly miss the flowers. He didn't look forward to meeting anyone, just incase they didn't welcome the thought of him sneaking along and taking such a rare flower.

Quickly and cautiously, Cloud rushed over to the gate and hopped on, quickly climbed up. At the top, he was careful making his way over the spikes, not wanting to rip his clothing or cut himself. Finally, he jumped down and he was in.

He looked at the flowers in amazement; he had only seen pictures of the flowers in drawings in books he read at school. The teacher practically jammed it into everyone's heads that it wasn't possible to find any flowers because they hadn't been seen for years anywhere; Cloud couldn't wait to pick some up and prove his teacher and everyone wrong.

He rushed around picking up perfect ones; all of them were beautiful, but he was still careful in his selection. Soon after a short while, he had a beautiful bouquet of roses in his arms. Looking around, he quickly turned to leave. He didn't go any more than two feet from where he was standing when the wind suddenly kicked up. He carefully gripped the flowers so he wouldn't loose them or crush them; he looked around to see just what was going on, what he saw made him gasp and jump back.

Suddenly appearing in front of him was a tall man with long silver hair and a pair of gleaming amber eyes. The man glared down at Cloud, his eyes burning in to the already nervous teen's soul. If it weren't for the glowing flowers, Cloud wouldn't have seen the man standing before him.

"L-L-Lo-Lord An-Ansem…" Cloud stuttered as he looked up at the man towering above him.

"Just what are you doing in my garden?" Ansem asked.

"Your garden?" Cloud almost squeaked; he knew his luck was too good to be true.

"Yes my garden." Ansem said in a calm manner. "You know, my penalty for thievery is death."

Cloud's blood ran cold in his veins.

Ansem's eyes started to glow and the wind kicked up again. Their eyes locked and Cloud could already feel strength leaving his body; he dropped the flowers and fell to his knees, clutching his chest.

"Please…" Cloud croaked. "Let me live, I'll give you anything!"

Slowly, Cloud felt his strength coming back to his body and he looked up at Ansem almost confused, but relieved.

"Anything?" Ansem asked in a sly tone.

Cloud began to feel even more scared and uncomfortable from Ansem's tone.

"Anything." Cloud said.

"Alright then." Ansem said. "I'll let you leave, unless you agree to one thing."

Cloud stood up on shaky legs.

"What would that be?" Cloud asked cautiously.

"You give me your first born child." Ansem said.

'I won't even have any children in the future.' Cloud thought to himself as he looked up at Ansem. 'He probably wants to eat it.'

"Well?" Ansem asked as his eyes began glowing again. "Will you give me your child, or shall I take your life?"

Cloud tensed.

"I'll give you my child!" Cloud yelled.

The eyes ceased glowing instantly.

"Good." Ansem said; then he turned on his heel. "You have one minute to leave here before I change my mind."

Cloud picked up the flowers and made a mad dash towards the gate; he threw the flowers over the fence and quickly climbed them himself. He jumped off on the other side, picked up the flowers and took off into the dark forest, never to return to again.

Ansem looked on as Cloud ran off; an evil smirk at his lips.

----------------

It took Cloud a couple more hours before he found his way home; by the time he made it there, it was nightfall. He used his coat to hide his flowers; at that time of night, no one ever knew if a bandit would come and take something valuable away. All Cloud wanted to do was get home, take a quick bath, and get into bed; it was a long day and he just wanted it to end. Then tomorrow he'd take the flowers to school and show everyone that the Luminas Flower wasn't extinct; he'd have to make a creative lie about how he found them though.

As he walked home, he saw something up ahead; it was the Hearts Castle. The kingdom was ruled by Queen Lucia; her husband, the former king, had died years before and everything was left to her. Her husband was a tyrant, King Hojo ruled the kingdom in the most unfair and cruel ways, no one liked the king, but couldn't leave because he wouldn't allow it. Then came the fateful day when he passed on in his sleep, no one was really sure if that's what truly happened, but no one minded or complained. As soon as Queen Lucia took over, everything came into order; she terminated almost all of the rules her husband established and replaced those with more reasonable rules; everyone agreed with them because they actually made sense.

Throughout everything, the queen wasn't able to really help one person, her own son, Sephiroth. Sephiroth was corrupted by his father; he never enjoyed the man's company and was constantly abused by him. Hojo wanted Sephiroth to become a tyrant like him; Sephiroth tried everything in his power to be the exact opposite. After Hojo's death, the damage was already done; Sephiroth wasn't very social, he didn't believe in himself, and he was violent when angry. No one knew what to do.

Cloud was a childhood friend of Sephiroth's; but because of Hojo, their friendship was terminated. Even after Hojo's death, Cloud didn't really have the courage to go up to Sephiroth and be friends with him again. He was actually afraid of how much Sephiroth had changed over he years; he knew that he'd be different, but worried about how much more different.

Because of the abuse that he had suffered from his father, Sephiroth was weak. Though he was tall, he was thin, almost no muscle mass on him. He was fawned over by both genders because he was breathtakingly beautiful. With his long silver hair and beautiful green eyes, he looked like a girl at times; if it wasn't for the fact that he was known to be a prince, most people would automatically assume that he was a woman.

As Cloud stared at the castle, he saw that there were only two windows with light; most likely one of them would be Sephiroth's and the other Lucia. He looked down at the flowers he had covered in his arms and made his decision; he briskly started walking towards the castle.

----------------

Cloud and Sephiroth as children had managed to keep their friendship going for a short while after Hojo had said they were to keep away from each other; Cloud back then used a little secret passage way onto castle grounds that no one knew of for awhile, that's how Cloud met with Sephiroth. Then one of the guards found the passage and told Hojo; Cloud had an unfortunate encounter with Hojo the next day and Hojo threatened to behead him if he was to return; that was the last day he had been on castle grounds, until that night when he was a teen.

Cloud was surprised that the passage was unguarded, but he still snuck his way through, just incase. He was soon under the two lit windows, trying to remember which one was Sephiroth's. When he made his decision on which window he would use, he placed the bouquet onto the ground beside him and picked up some pebbles; like old times, he threw them up at the window and hoped that Sephiroth would notice.

After three handfuls, the window opened and someone looked out and down towards him.

A smile came to Cloud's lips when he saw it was Sephiroth.

Sephiroth looked shocked when he saw Cloud down there staring up at him. It has been so long since Cloud had come to visit; Cloud was the only friend he had ever had and it had been years since he had even seen Cloud.

"What are you doing here?" Sephiroth asked surprised.

"What? No hello?" Cloud asked playfully.

Sephiroth mocked glared down at him.

"Why should I say hello when you hadn't visited me since my father's death?" Sephiroth asked.

Cloud wanted to ask Sephiroth why he hadn't come to visit him, but that was obvious. Sephiroth was the prince; he was always busy with something.

"I'm sorry." Cloud said; then he bent down and picked up the bouquet, unwrapped it and raised the flowers up for Sephiroth to see. "Forgive me?"

Sephiroth looked down at the glowing flowers that Cloud held up to him in shock; he knew what those flowers were, but they were impossible to find, how did Cloud find them, and why was he giving them to him?

"Yes…" Sephiroth said. "Wait a couple of minutes; I'll get one of the guards to let you in."

Cloud smiled and nodded.

Not even two minutes later, a guard was escorting him away from where he was standing into the castle. When he entered, standing at the stairway was Sephiroth; he stood there wringing his hands together, just looking at him nervously.

Cloud walked up to Sephiroth and gently handed the flowers over to him. Sephiroth blushed as he took the flowers into his arms, the blush intensified when Cloud kissed his cheek.

For years Cloud had loved Sephiroth; because he was afraid he never acted upon his emotions; but now, he wasn't going to let Sephiroth go.

----------------

Ten years later…

Cloud sat on his chair at the dinner table, his mouth was opened in shock at what Sephiroth had just told him. Food was forgotten, all that mattered was what Sephiroth had just said.

"Y-You're wh-wh-what?" Cloud stuttered.

Sephiroth had his head down, his cheeks covered with a light blush, but a light smile graced his lips. He looked up towards Cloud and looked right into his eyes, his own eyes twinkling.

"I'm pregnant." Sephiroth said.

Cloud let the information sink into his mind a bit more. It had been only four years since they married; just last summer, Queen Lucia passed away, leaving the kingdom in the hands of both her son and son-in-law; and now Sephiroth was pregnant. Cloud didn't know how to feel about it, his heart was singing regardless; but, in the back of his mind, Cloud felt like he was forgetting something, but the news he had just learned now was keeping him from remembering.

"Are you angry?" Sephiroth asked worriedly.

Cloud stood up suddenly and cupped Sephiroth's face in his hands; then he placed a gently kiss onto his husband's lips. Sephiroth placed his hands over Cloud's hands and kissed him back. After a moment, the couple pulled out of their kiss and looked into each other's eyes lovingly. Cloud gently rubbed his thumb against Sephiroth's cheek as he looked into his eyes; Sephiroth smiling up at Cloud.

"Do I look angry?" Cloud asked.

Sephiroth shook his head and grabbed Cloud into another kiss.

----------------

Seven month's later…

After a whole day of labor, he was finally here, little Riku Strife was born.

Sephiroth sat down on his bed with his hair in a messy braid over his shoulder, he looked tired, but he was beaming. In his arms was his baby; it was so hard to believe something so small and beautiful had caused him so much pain for so long; now he was slumbering as he was held.

Cloud sat down on the chair beside the bed and just looked at his family. He was so proud and happy for Sephiroth; so happy that he had lived such happy years with him, and that their son was going to bring even more happiness into their lives.

"Just look at him Cloud." Sephiroth whispered as he brushed his fingers over Riku's little cheeks.

Riku's eyes slowly opened, revealing a pair of beautiful breathtaking aquamarine eyes. He looked up at his mother and let out a large small yawn before he giggled; Cloud and Sephiroth chuckled at that.

"Do you want to hold him?" Sephiroth asked.

Cloud began stuttering again.

"Come on Cloud, he's your son." Sephiroth said. "You'll have to hold him sooner or later, so why not sooner?"

With Sephiroth's help, Cloud had a gentle hold on his son. Riku just stared up at him, his eyes searching him.

"Hello…" Cloud whispered as he held his son.

Riku looked up at his father and just cooed; a soft gently toothless grin formed on his face.

After a few moments, Riku drifted off to sleep again; and soon, Aerith came back into the room.

Aerith was Sephiroth's midwife throughout the pregnancy, and was going to be Riku's nanny.

"I'll put him to bed." Aerith said as she gently took Riku into her arms. "Sephiroth, you should really be resting, it's been awhile since you last slept." With that, she turned and walked over to the little bed on the other side of Sephiroth's room.

Cloud helped Sephiroth lay down and gently held his hand as he drifted off to a well deserved slumber.

----------------

Five months later…

Sephiroth was in his son's nursery sitting in the rocking chair, in his arms little Riku was almost asleep. Humming a gentle tune and with all his attention on his son; Sephiroth didn't notice that he wasn't in the nursery alone anymore. As suddenly as a blink of an eye; a figure clad in a long dark cloak appeared behind the rocking chair and peered over Sephiroth's shoulder to look at the bundle in his arms.

"My, he's beautiful…" A deep voice said.

Sephiroth instantly recognized the voice as unfamiliar; as if the chair was burning, he jumped from it and whirled around, with Riku still in his arms.

Sensing his mother's sudden distress, Riku started to cry.

"Who are you?!" Sephiroth asked harshly as he rocked his son in his arms.

Taking off the hood, the cloak clad figure revealed himself; Sephiroth recognized him instantly.

"What are you doing here Ansem?!" Sephiroth asked, again in a harsh tone. Memories of the wicked man before him working for his father, creating awful potions for people to drink for a quick, unwanted death; the man standing behind the rocker was Sephiroth's nightmare, he just wanted the man to leave so he could be at peace.

"I'm here to collect what's mine." Ansem said.

"There is nothing here that is yours!" Sephiroth spat. "Leave this instant!"

"That is where you are wrong." Ansem said. "What's in your arms is what has been traded to me for a life." With that, he suddenly whirled around and raised his hand to send a blast of powerful magic at the one who was trying to attack him from behind; the body went flying to a wall, crashing into it and crumbling to the floor.

"Cloud!" Sephiroth yelled as he tried to rush to aid his husband; but as he tried to move, he found he couldn't; his heart beat rapidly within his chest.

Riku, sensing that everything was just worsening by the passing seconds, cried even harder and louder. Sephiroth wanted so much to comfort and hug his son, but he couldn't move the smallest muscle; and Ansem was advancing towards him; he wanted to scream and shout, but he couldn't.

"Like I said before…" Ansem said. "I've come here to collect what's mine." With that, he plucked the crying Riku, who once was touched by Ansem started to cry in a loud screech, out of Sephiroth's motionless arms.

"You fucking bastard, keep your fucking hands off of my baby!" A deadly voice said from behind.

Ansem smirked and turned around, his smirk grew when he saw how beat up Cloud already was, he had bruises and blood cuts all over him, his clothing was torn.

"You agreed to let me have your first born child in turn to let you keep your life." Ansem said.

"I'd rather die than let the likes of you take my child." Cloud said. "That was ten years ago, he didn't know any better!"

"Too bad." Ansem said as he shifted little Riku in his arms; he glared down at the baby when his crying only got louder. "Oh shut the fuck up you little…" With a wave of his hand over the baby's face, he put him to sleep. "He will make the perfect apprentice."

After that, all Cloud saw was red; he charged forward with sword drawn, charging towards Ansem; but he didn't get close to him. With a sudden flash of Ansem's eyes, Cloud found himself blasted back across the room and crashing into the wall again; he let out a piercing cry when he felt the bones in his body burning. Feeling so weak all of a sudden, his world just turned black.

Ansem turned back to Sephiroth.

"My, oh my…" Ansem said. "You have grown into a beautiful angel."

Sephiroth wanted nothing more than to rip the man before him into treads; his mind was racing about Cloud, he didn't know if his husband was dead and a live; and the bastard before him was still holding his child.

Ansem leaned forward and crushed his lips to Sephiroth's; in his mind, Sephiroth was screaming bloody murder.

"Too bad you aren't mine." Ansem said when he pulled back; with that, he disappeared in a dark swirl of magic, with Riku in his arms.

The moment Ansem left, Sephiroth suddenly found he could move again; instantly he rushed over to Cloud's side. Gathering his husband into his arms as he was on his knees, Sephiroth gently stoked Cloud's cheeks and called out to him; after several minutes, Cloud awoke. Looking into Sephiroth's eyes, he knew exactly what had happened; he sat up and grabbed Sephiroth into a tight hug just as he broke into sobs. As Sephiroth cried, Cloud explained what had happened ten years ago; he expected Sephiroth to hate him and make him leave afterwards, but he was surprised at the result.

"We'll get our baby back…" Sephiroth said as he held Cloud's hand. "Somehow, someday…"

Cloud looked into Sephiroth's eyes; then grabbed him into a breathtaking loving kiss.

To be continued…

------------------

Will they ever see their child again?

Please send reviews!!!


	2. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, back for another update!!! I'm going to warn you that there has been a change in the plot, but it's still along the same storyline, so don't worry; the main change in this story is how our stars meet. Thank you to all of those who reviewed and to those who took the time to read, it's very appreciated.

Special Thank You to Reviewers: missgoo93, amyrosefreak10, mickeylover303, and Bubba.

Now on with the story!!!

------------------

**Chapter 1**

A beautiful young man sat down on a swing and hummed a tune. No one but him knew what he was really wearing, for he was wearing a long black cloak over everything else he was wearing. At the moment, he was barefooted. He had a pair of beautiful aquamarine eyes that were almost always shinning with happiness. Everything about him seemed almost normal, except for his extremely pale skin and outrageously long silver hair.

The hair was braided in a French style and held together with a series of leather string ties that went along the braid to keep it together; most of his hair was looped together behind him in multiple loops to keep it from dragging on the ground. Sometimes when he walked around it would get loose and trail behind him like a long skinny silver braided rope; when it was loose and free it looked like long wedding veil trailing after him. For his as long as he could remember, he never had a haircut, only the occasional snipping of his bangs so they wouldn't block his vision.

Where he was at the moment was in a large beautiful garden, everywhere around him was nothing but lush green grass and beautiful white flowers. How the young man loved to stay in the garden and just stare at the flowers as the wind blew over them and they'd almost wave hello to him. Every once in awhile, if they weren't startled, animals would sneak into the garden and keep the young man company. The young man's father always said that animals were dull idiotic creatures that should be wiped off the face of the world, but the young man knew the truth of the animals; that they were highly intelligent creatures, most of them anyway, and that they all had a purpose in life.

Animals like birds, squirrels, rabbits, foxes, wolves, and even butterflies would come in and keep him company. The young man loved their company and always had a great time with them; especially the birds, since they were the creatures who taught him how to sing. But, when his father entered the garden, the animals would run away in pure terror; not that the young man could blame them, if any animal were to get caught, they loose their life. The young man hated his father, but had no choice but to live with him; he knew nothing of the outside world and his father was his only means of life.

As he hummed, a blue jay suddenly perched upon his shoulder and started whistling; the young man chuckled and whistled along with the bird. From behind him, the young man heard a sudden yipping; arching his back around to see what was behind him, he smiled when he saw a baby red fox. The fox rushed around the swing in circles, barking the whole time; the young man was laughing at the little fox's antics. After a few moments, the garden was full with a small group of animals.

The young man jumped off the swing and played with the animals; taking a ball out of his pocket and throwing it across the garden for the wolf and fox cubs to chase; taking a bunch of nuts out of another pocket and placing it on the ground for the squirrels to enjoy; whistling along with the birds; and allowing the various butterflies to settle on his head, knowing that they looked like living fluttering hairclips in his hair. When he played, he didn't notice one of his rope ties becoming undone and his braid dropping to the ground, as he played with the animals, it trailed behind him.

It was several moments later as he was playing across the garden, he felt a tug at the back of his head. Looking off behind him, he saw a baby grey wolf tugging at the end of his braid. That moment was one of the only times the young man realized just how long his hair really was; there he was standing yards and yards away from the wolf, yet it was still able to tug at the end of his braid. Grabbing at his braid at arm's length, the young man gave his braid a tug and the end popped right out of the wolf's mouth; surprised, but not too distracted; it gave chase to the tuff of hair. The young man laughed as he pulled all of his hair towards him and placed it at a pile beside him; at the end, the wolf dove into the pile of soft hair and rolled around in it; the young man let out a mirth filled laugh.

Then suddenly, a dark sense came over him; the animals felt it too and immediately all of them ran away from the garden. The little wolf dove out of the young man's hair, gave his leg an affectionate brush of his body and ran off before it was caught. And just in a minute, the young man was left all alone. From behind him, a shadow loomed over him; he turned and looked up into a pair of piercing amber eyes.

"Riku, why aren't you studying your books?" The man before the young man asked.

"Because I finished the studies hours ago." Riku said with a huff; then he headed back over to the swing.

The man with amber eyes let out a frustrated growl and followed Riku.

"That doesn't give you a reason to be lazy." The man said.

"Look here Ansem; I've done what you wanted me to do for the day." Riku said as he glared Ansem. "I am obligated to spend the rest of the day to do as I like."

Before Ansem could say anything to Riku's answer; a loud screech came from above. Both men looked up into the air and watched as a raven settled on Ansem's shoulder, a parchment in its beak. Taking the parchment, Ansem scanned over it; a smirk came to his lips.

"I'll deal with you later…" Ansem snarled; with a wave of his hand, he was gone in a swirl of dark magic.

"Probably going to invade a town with those Heartless…" Riku muttered as he shuddered.

He had heard of Heartless and had a few encounters of them himself; luckily it was only the Shadows. From captured prisoners, Riku would hear that all different sorts of Heartless came out of nowhere and destroyed the places they lived, kill the people they loved, and just ruined their lives. It was saddening for Riku to hear, because in the end result of everything, he knew that the prisoners welcomed death with opened arms.

Riku constantly wished that he could stop Ansem and escape, but his powers were nowhere near as strong as Ansem's and the man would probably kill him.

Riku had had some weird dreams over the years, those kinds of dreams only appeared every once in awhile; two men seemed to be looking for something, he just didn't know what. They'd speak to each other and to a woman as well, but everything was silent and he just couldn't for the life of himself ever hear what the people in his dream were talking about. To top off his frustration, he couldn't really see them, they were always shadowed, but he could tell what gender they were no problem. Riku often wondered what they were looking for, and it seemed that at times they were suffering from major pain, like something had happened that caused them great sorrow, but Riku just didn't know what.

As Riku swung on his swing, he looked up into the sky and noticed that dark clouds were starting to form; he found it almost odd, but wasn't to surprised, that the sky was just clear a moment ago.

'Ansem must still be nearby…' Riku thought as he looked up at the sky.

Riku remembered that former prisoners said that storm clouds would suddenly gather no matter what the weather was before the Heartless attacked.

As Riku looked up into the sky, he didn't notice a rapidly moving shadow moving across the ground; it was sneaking up behind him, then suddenly it jumped up out of the ground and jumped into the air. With its large claws, it stabbed Riku in the back; with a loud scream, Riku fell from his swing and dropped to the ground unconscious.

------------------

Unknown to Riku, someone was wondering in the forest at the time he was attacked. Shortly before, the young man that was wondering through was just having some time to himself, at his side was a playful dog. This young man's name was Sora; his dog's name was Pluto.

"I wonder how much longer it'll for Donald and Goofy to notice I'm gone." Sora said to his dog. "Most likely they already found out."

Pluto jumped up and down and barked in agreement.

Donald and Goofy were Sora's guardians, they were to protect him anytime he was away from home; but Sora managed to slip away from them, he hated being smothered by others, he knew he could take care of himself; especially for the fact of why Donald and Goofy were with him in the first place.

As the duo walked through the forest, which in that part was unusually dark for daytime; Sora began to sense something, he came to a sudden stop. Pluto had walked a little ways up ahead without noticing his master's sudden stop; when he turned to look if Sora was still there, he was startled to see that he wasn't; turning around, he was relieved to see that his master was a little ways behind him.

Sora was trying to figure out what he was sensing; it gave him a nice feeling, something he never felt before. His heart was humming, a warm sensation ran over his body; his mind was set on that one sense.

'What is that?' Sora thought to himself as he looked around, trying to figure out in just what direction the sense was coming from.

Pluto rushed back to his master's side and walked around him in circles; he looked up at his master as he looked around to try and pinpoint where the sense was coming from. After a few moments, Sora without realizing it began walking. Pluto followed behind his master, looking up at him a little worried.

The two continued to wonder through the forest, it almost seemed to get darker and darker; Sora didn't notice while Pluto started walking with his tail between his legs and whimpering. As they walked, a sudden scream erupted through the forest.

Sora gasped as he was snapped out of his gaze, he felt the sense falter suddenly; knowing something was wrong, he began running. Pluto behind him barking as he ran.

It was only a couple minutes later when Sora suddenly found himself in a sunny part of the forest, it was odd for the forest to be so dark in one part, but so sunny in another, but he didn't notice at the moment. As he rushed, he came to a dark brick wall; it was long, made with black bricks and held together with red cement. Knowing that the trouble was over the wall, Sora rushed over the jumped onto it, climbing over; leaving Pluto behind over the fence.

When Sora landed on the ground, he immediately saw something he didn't like; a Heartless, it was sneaking around an unconscious body. With a snap of his arm and wrist, a huge key suddenly came to his hand; it was known as the Keyblade. Sora rushed forward and batted the Shadow away from the body; the Shadow fled just as others started to surround him. Trying to protect the body of the unknown person on the ground, made quick work of the Heartless; realizing that they were loosing, the rest of the Shadows rushed off.

Quickly, Sora put his blade away and dropped to his knees beside the unconscious body; gently, he gathered the body in his arms. As he looked down at the person he was holding, he noticed the person's hair almost immediately; his eyes followed the long silver rope braid and his mouth dropped open.

'This can't possibly be his hair.' Sora thought to himself.

Digging into his pocket, he took out a potion; he uncovered the bottle and gently poured the contents of the substance down the person's throat. After a moment, a soft moan came past their lips.

When Sora saw the person's eyes when he opened them, he let out a small gasp, almost breathless; he had seen the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen, two precious aquamarine gems.

Riku moaned slightly and blinked as he looked up into Sora's eyes; he felt his heart flutter when he found himself looking up into the other's true sapphire eyes. He felt safe in the other's arms and wanted to stay there; but he remembered one extremely important detail as to why he couldn't stay in the other's arms, and immediately, he jolted right up.

"You have to get out of here!" Riku said as he pushed himself up and stood; he was wobbly on his feet and about to fall.

Sora saw Riku's stagger and quickly stood up, just as he stood, he caught Riku in his arms just as he started to fall. Sora held Riku in his arms for a moment, it just felt so right, he didn't ever want to let go.

Riku felt like snuggling up to Sora and just staying in his arms forever, he never felt that good and that safe before; but he knew that Sora had to go before Ansem returned. Reluctantly, Riku pushed himself away from Sora.

"Leave now." Riku said.

Sora was confused.

"Why?" Sora asked.

"My father will be returning soon." Riku said. "If he finds you here, you'll die."

Sora was worried more for Riku suddenly than he was for himself.

"Does your father hurt you?" Sora asked.

"No…" Riku lied; on many occasions Ansem had hit Riku when he did something wrong with his magic. "But he'll kill you if you don't leave now."

Sora was about to protest again, but didn't get the words of protest out of his mouth, his lips were suddenly covered by Riku's in a light kiss. His eyes were widened, but they fluttered close as the feeling of warmth and bliss rushed through him.

Riku didn't know what came over him at that moment; he wanted the boy to leave, but at the same time he wanted him to stay forever. He never felt that way about anyone; he didn't know what came over him to suddenly kiss the other so suddenly, he had never wanted to kiss anyone or had ever been kissed before, but everything with the other was just so right. He let out a gasp as he felt the other wrap his arms around his waist; instinctively, Riku wrapped his arms up around the other's neck; they stay liked that for another moment, just in heaven with that simple kiss.

When they pulled away from each other, they looked into each other's eyes; searching for something they didn't know.

"What's your name?" Sora asked quietly as he pressed his forehead gently against Riku's.

"I'll tell you my name…" Riku whispered. "Only if you promise never to return here." 

Sora was about to say something, Riku knew it was going to be a protest; he placed his finger at the other's lips before they could speak.

"This is the best for both of us." Riku whispered; he continued to stare into Sora's eyes. "My name is Riku…"

"What a beautiful name…" Sora breathed. "My name is Sora…"

"Nice to meet you Sora…" Riku breathed. "Promise me you'll never return…"

Sora deep into Riku's eyes, he felt like he was going to cry about what he was going to say next.

"I promise." Sora said.

Riku placed another kiss at Sora's lips.

"Thank you…" Riku said.

Again, Riku moved away from Sora; but that time, he turned away.

Sora stared at Riku as he had his back to him; he knew Riku wanted him to leave, but he just didn't want to. After a minute, a loud barking came to his ears; Pluto was calling out to him. Stepping forward, he wrapped his arms around Riku's waist from behind; he bent his head down and kissed the back of Riku's neck. Then moved his lips next to Riku's ear.

"I love you…" Sora whispered; then he turned, walked away, and he jumped over the wall.

Riku just stood there, he knew Sora was gone, he felt so empty, a feeling he never felt before. Tears suddenly rushed to his eyes, it was hard for him to breathe, he dropped to the ground and sobbed his heart out; he wanted Sora back so bad, but he knew that they could never be together.

------------------

As Sora walked away from the wall, he had his heart set on one thing.

'I've never broken a promise in my life…' Sora thought to himself. 'But this is one I have no choice but to break. Riku, I'll save you; this is my promise to you.'

To be continued…

------------------

What can Sora do to save Riku?

Will they ever meet again?

Please send reviews!!!


End file.
